


盐水丨Saltwater

by iriskung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Saltwater" by linndechir.<br/>七国上下似乎有个共识，即复仇是甜蜜的。维克塔利昂可不这么认为。</p>
            </blockquote>





	盐水丨Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757292) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



> 为了Tourney of the Hand（在LJ的westerosorting comms）比赛而写。现在比赛结束了，我就想着把文章贴到这儿来，因为我真的很喜欢它。

      七国上下似乎有个共识，即复仇是甜蜜的，好比多恩沙漠里的解渴凉水，又如化脓伤口处的镇痛膏药。同为复仇，马泰尔家族细思缜密数十年，拜拉席恩的怒火却不耐地燃遍四野。兰尼斯特家的人永不漏掉每一笔债，他们也引之为傲。这些人都渴求着复仇，似乎这可以抹去甚至是最为深入骨髓的痛楚。

      然而维克塔利昂嘴里的滋味和甜蜜相差了十万八千里。那是鲜血的苦涩铁锈味。男孩维克塔利昂早就尝过了血的味道，他本应对此很熟悉，这次却差点没吐出来。他的心脏在胸腔中跳动，依然那么快、那么响，却掩盖不住大大的空洞，而腹部那个愤怒的小疙瘩已长成了沉重的肿块。他像是想弄干净嘴唇般地舔了舔，却让舌头浸上了更多的血。这血尝起来和他自己的一模一样，突然他再也无法肯定是否所有人的血都是这般滋味，又或者只有他哥哥的血尝起来如此。

      攸伦是只螃蟹，不断吞食着维克塔利昂的幸福和心智，后者甚至懒得去数被折磨了多少年。维克塔利昂总会无端觉得，杀戮这种最纯粹的复仇可以将疼痛的脓包撕离灵魂。不，他期待的不是甜蜜，而是解脱。相比起杀死攸伦，他更想逃离攸伦。

      血液在手指上冷却、凝结，空气中满是腐烂的气息。他低头看着兄长血肉模糊的脸，却没有看到碎裂的骨头和开绽的皮肉，而是宛若隔着一层红色薄雾，看到了攸伦生前的模样：没有蓝唇则英俊无敌的脸，眼罩，闪烁的蓝色眼珠，以及，他的微笑。维克塔利昂的怒拳打碎了攸伦的牙齿，打不碎攸伦的微笑。愤怒的泪水灼烧着他的眼球，但即使合上双眼，他依然能看见那笑容——杀死妻子时他也曾哭泣，可那既是愤怒之泪，也是悲伤之泪。如今他并非为攸伦哭泣，也永远不会为攸伦哭泣。他再次为被攸伦掠去的妻子而哭——无论何时闭上眼睛，他都能看见她的脸。她缠着他的日思夜梦，将他从其他女人身上得到的欢愉化为灰烬。他还为自己而哭，因为他以为如此简单就可以换来平静，以为无需更多代价，只需要支离破碎的自己，他就可以将那只螃蟹撕扯得四分五裂。

      妻子死后他狂暴不已，巴隆只能用铁链锁了他两天，在攸伦离航后才放他出来。 _弑亲者将遭到神和人的永世诅咒_ ，巴隆说过，维克塔利昂也知道，但直到今天他才真正明白了其中意义。可能带来平静的这个举动会纠缠他一辈子。真正的诅咒，是他将永远无法逃离攸伦。

      多恩人错了。复仇不是甘露。复仇是盐水。铁种比任何人都清楚，盐水会从里到外汲干你的一切。


End file.
